


The Pie Thief

by kipsi



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embarrassment, Food Issues, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: He had never had a very good grasp of his own self-control, and nowadays it was constantly tested with all the delicious food around him…
Relationships: Tanba/Kaiman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Pie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!! Some Tanba/Kaiman. This ship is such fun.

It was another slow day at Restaurant Tanba, which meant that Kaiman didn’t have a lot of cleaning to do. No customers meant no dishes to wash, so he ended up sweeping the floors whilst enjoying the delicious smell of fresh meat pies that wafted down the corridor from the kitchen instead.

The lack of customers never stopped them from baking pies though - something that Kaiman felt extremely happy about, as the leftovers were often shared with the employees, which meant that he got some as well. At least, when he _behaved_.

It was kind of difficult to _behave_ , though.

He had never had a very good grasp of his own self-control, and nowadays it was constantly tested with all the delicious food around him…

Usually, back in Hole, Nikaido was the one who always kept an eye on him and told him to not overeat or steal her still cooling gyoza. But here? No one was watching him constantly, everyone having their own jobs to do.

A blessing and a curse, really.

He couldn’t help it, really. His instincts just took over him more often than not, the too tempting scent of the meat pies making him drool and sneak into the kitchen to lift a couple of them when no one was looking.

It was like he was a kleptomaniac, not being able to help it. Because it just happened.

And it kept happening. And he kept getting yelled at, and hit. And cursed at. But for some reason, he still didn’t get fired. Even if Tanba often threatened him with it.

Kaiman always felt shamefaced when he got caught in the act, not being able to control his body as he reached for the pie and brought it to his mouth, the scent of it making him always groan. Knowing just how good the taste was going to be.

Today wasn’t an exception either.

He knew deep down that he _shouldn’t_ do it, that he would get in trouble again if he got caught, which meant that he would be stuck with some kind of a punishment as well, but… _the pies were **right there**_. Completely unguarded, when he peeked into the kitchen.

It seemed that Fukuyama had left for an errand earlier with Kirion, and Tanba was nowhere to be seen.

Kaiman swallowed thickly, realizing the opportunity that he had. Not wasting it.

He left the broom to lean against the wall as quietly as he could and tiptoed into the open area, seeing the still steaming, fresh out of the oven meat pies on the table where they had been left. The sight and the smell of them enough to make him drool immediately, as if a switch had been turned inside him - the reaction so immediate.

He reached for one and felt the warm pie on his palm, a moment later the crispy crunch of the dough against his teeth; and then the heavenly taste filled his whole mouth.

Kaiman almost groaned in delight but restrained himself just barely, his fingertips reaching for another treat when he heard the heavy footsteps behind himself and froze. The pleasant feeling that he had achieved from eating the pie dissipating in seconds and leaving his stomach in knots instead, recognizing the footsteps from anywhere.

" _What the fuck have I told you_ , **_over and over?!_** " Tanba's voice boomed in the room, the tone of it making Kaiman recoil as he whipped his head back to look at the man. Having been caught. Again.

He lowered his head in shame and fright, seeing the anger boiling in the other's eyes. The familiar sight of it preparing him for the oncoming beating, leaving his body rigid as he waited for the first strike. His body reacting to the distressing situation like it always did, Kaiman not even realizing that he was making himself smaller by hunching his shoulders.

He could hear Tanba's harsh, angry breathing as he walked to him and stopped in front of him.

But the strike never came.

Kaiman swallowed in the silence of the room, slowly lifting his gaze to look at Tanba, who was glaring at him.

"You're a damn _menace_ ," he hissed out from between his teeth, and Kaiman gulped at the dark look in his eyes. " _You doing this for fun?"_

He sounded annoyed, and Kaiman's eyes widened at the accusation.

"No!" It was a squeak almost, his voice leaving him in such a rush. "I- I just can't help it!!"

Tanba tsked at his excuse and gave him a _look_.

The way his eyes burned into his made Kaiman immediately feel uncomfortable, being watched so intently. His stomach starting to bubble with nervous energy.

"Yeah? I'm calling _bullshit_. You're doing it because you're _enjoying it_ ," Tanba growled as he took a step closer to him, it making Kaiman's pulse quicken, the other mere centimeters from him. "You like being punished, _don't you_?" Tanba glared at him, and Kaiman couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes, his whole face suddenly burning.

He couldn't keep the eye contact for long, though, not with the way Tanba kept looking at him. The other's gaze only making him squirm and avert his eyes from him.

Kaiman could feel how his scales felt hot on his cheeks as he tried to find his voice.

"N-No… th- that's not it…" His voice was wavering, and he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

The smirk that he saw on Tanba’s face made him feel somehow even more flustered than his previous words.

He couldn't think, his brain suddenly as useless as his whole body as Tanba leant into his space and gave him a dark grin. His heart reacting to the sight all at once even before he heard the other's words.

"The next time you steal a pie? _You're gonna regret it_ , Kaiman."

  
  


🥧🐊

  
  


Since getting caught for the last time, Kaiman tried, _really_ tried to keep his hands to himself.

…

He lasted for a whole week.

The urge to sneak into the kitchen unseen and eat had been constant, always buried underneath his thoughts. The urge always getting stronger when he could smell the meat wrapped into the dough baking in the oven.

It left him drooling and miserable, his stomach grumbling as if on cue every time when the scent of the pies wafted over to him, wherever he was in the building.

It was torture.

But still, as a reward, he kept getting the leftovers after work that he previously hadn't been privileged to have.

They barely filled the odd, growing void inside of him that was his stomach and that kept demanding for more food. Because now that he wasn't snacking anymore in secret, he seemed to be constantly hungry.

Kaiman wasn't used to it.

Even in Hole he had been able to eat as much as he wanted to (mostly), and he had always known that he was a big eater. But not having that luxury now? It was terrible, something that he hadn't taken into account at all when he had left for the Magic User World.

Now he cursed himself and his current situation.

It was also what eventually tipped him over the edge, finally giving in to the urge. The hunger that he felt.

He barely remembered the way that he had gotten into the kitchen this time, too dizzy, not having had the usual amount of food that he was used to for days.

The first taste of the rich, greasy pies made him almost sob out of relief, his stomach grumbling and announcing his hunger as he kept eating. His fingers getting filthy, Kaiman digging them into the pies as he ate. Wolfing them down like he couldn't help himself, finally filling his stomach properly.

It was to that image of him, completely gone and dirtied by grease and pastry crumbs all over him and his face that Tanba walked into, Kaiman's eyes widening at the sight of the man.

He almost dropped the pie that he was still holding in his stained hands, his pulse skyrocketing with anxiety, getting caught like this. Tanba having told him that he would be in bigger trouble the next time.

He couldn’t get a word out of his mouth, his throat suddenly too dry as he watched with wide, nervous eyes how the man stomped over to him with a snarl.

Kaiman wanted to flee, seeing the rage in the other’s eyes, but his feet were rooted on their spot, and he was way too slow, because soon he found himself getting punched. Again.

He let out a cry of pain and wailed that he was sorry, _really_! But Tanba didn’t listen to him.

 _“Shut the hell up! Look at you_!” Tanba growled at him as Kaiman shielded his face with his own hands in distress, his eyes teary now from the beating, every place that had gotten hit aching. “You’re… _filthy_. Made a fucking mess all over the place! _Look at this table, right here_ ,” Tanba’s harsh tone left Kaiman’s stomach in knots, especially when he finally looked down to where Tanba was pointing at.

He had… destroyed the pile of pies that had been sitting on a massive plate.

There were pie crumbs and pieces of minced meat all over the place.

Kaiman felt how his body started to burn with shame, realizing finally what he had done. What a mess he really had made, just like Tanba said.

It made him feel awful, his shame only getting worse when Tanba gave him a dirty look and told him to beat it, that if he wasn’t in his office the moment he got there, he would be in even bigger trouble.

He didn’t wait to be told twice, knowing how scary the man got if he wasn’t obeyed.  
  


🥧🐊

Kaiman was sweating bullets whilst he sat in the lone chair in front of the boss’ desk.

It was the first time that he had been ordered into Tanba’s office like this, and the realization that this was going to be _serious_ , scared him.

Sure he had fucked up plenty of times before today, but, what had happened just now really took the cake. He had never lost control like that before, not really. So it was only expected of him getting more than just a few punches.

Maybe Tanba would fire him finally.

The idea of that made Kaiman shudder, knowing that if that happened, he would end up on the streets again. It had been a stroke of luck what had happened; him getting a job _and_ a place to stay from Restaurant Tanba after helping Fukuyama out. He wouldn’t surely get as lucky twice.

So when Tanba finally arrived into the small room, still obviously annoyed with him as he kicked the door shut behind himself, Kaiman couldn’t help but swallow nervously. His eyes following the way Tanba took a seat of his own and turned his glare at him.

“You’ve been here for a while now,” the man started, and Kaiman’s heart sank immediately, already figuring where this talk would go. “And you _still_ pull shit like the first day you got the job. What the _hell_ is wrong with you??”

Kaiman lowered his gaze and shifted in his seat with anxiety running in his veins.

“I… I can’t control it,” his voice was small, full of embarrassment. “They’re just _too good_...”

He lifted his eyes warily to look at the other, seeing the blank look on Tanba’s face. Like he couldn’t believe him - that the pies that he made would cause such a reaction.

But then the anger was back, full force. And Kaiman couldn’t help but recoil at the other’s rough growl.

“You just ruined _a whole morning’s worth_ of goods, you _little shit_ ,” Tanba leaned over the desk to get into his face and Kaiman shrank in on himself, deep shame coloring his cheeks. “How the fuck are you going to make up for it, _huh_?!”

“I- I don’t know...”

He felt awful, and even though his stomach was full now, the feeling made him uncomfortable. Knowing that what he had done hadn’t been justified.

It was like he was a kid, getting told off like this.

He should’ve known better, really. Should’ve been able to control himself better.

Tanba seemed to agree with his thoughts, because the next thing he said made Kaiman’s eyes widen in shock. Not wanting to believe what he was hearing, but the other’s firm and annoyed gaze told him enough; he wasn’t joking.

“If you keep behaving like a _brat_ , I’m gonna treat you like one, too. _Get up_. It’s time for your punishment, Kaiman.”

🥧🐊

Kaiman’s sight was blurry with tears when he exited the office, his whole head flaming with mortification and embarrassment, Tanba having humiliated him like never before.

He hadn’t been joking.

And Kaiman couldn’t help but sniff, still feeling how his backside was aching. Never having thought that he would find himself over the other’s knee... Tanba telling him to stay put as he spanked his ass red.

He had been too embarrassed to look Tanba in the eye after, when the man had finally sighed and told him to pull his pants back up and leave. Telling him that from this point onward he was a brat to him, and that he would discipline him accordingly.

Kaiman couldn’t say a word to that - too scandalized by what had happened and how he had let it happen.

His heart was still beating furiously in his chest when he rounded the corner away from Tanba’s office, his hands shaking almost as badly as his legs. Hoping desperately that no one had heard his pained cries, or the moans that had slipped away from him - it had been already enough that Tanba had heard him and told him off. Accusing him of being lewd.

Kaiman couldn’t help but shiver, still feeling the other’s hot palm slapping his skin.

He… he needed to gather himself. And start some kind of self-control training.

He couldn’t get himself into a situation like that again.

It would make his head explode with embarrassment.


End file.
